


Born For This

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Take The Pretty Boy Beat Him Up Black And Blue [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gay, M/M, Slash, Vague Dark Imagery, Yaoi, vague homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Ike was testing dangerous waters and he didn’t even know it.





	Born For This

**Author's Note:**

> More for my series of Firkle ships! I am pretty happy with getting these done. I don’t have a bunch of them done, yet, but I think I can get on it soon! Hope you guys enjoy!

Ike Broflovski was used to being treated differently. His genius intellect and Canadian lineage brought as much negative attention as positive, most days. That, and he was one of the very few Jewish kids in town. Still, he wasn’t a total social outcast.

Not like Firkle.

Ike was fairly well-liked at school. He was on the football team, he worked on the yearbook committee, he took girls on dates and hung out with guys. He did his homework, his record was as clean as they came.

And Firkle found himself with the worst case of hornets buzzing in his stomach every time he saw him.

The final bell rang and Firkle gathered his things, shouldering his messenger bag. Ike tapped his shoulder before he left their column, and he turned, forcing a disgruntled frown.

“What do _you_ want, Wonderboy?” He growled, reaching back to try and find a kick me sign, or something of that ilk.

“You dropped this.” Ike responded in that annoyingly endearing cheerful tone of his. Handing Firkle his feather pen, he smiled sweetly.

“Oh.” He almost didn’t remember packing it. It must have fallen from his bag. “Thank you… I guess.” His body turned electric as their fingers touched around the pen, and he was thankful for his makeup covering his burning cheeks.

“Ike! You coming?” Quaid called over his shoulder, “Stop making goo goo eyes at Dorkle and let’s go!”

“Yeah!” He patted Firkle’s shoulder apologetically as he brushed past him, already halfway down the hall before Firkle could move again. Well, Pariahood worked just fine for him. He found himself intrigued by Ike’s interest in him. 

This was more than a passing interest, now. It was becoming an obsession.

**Author's Note:**

> There we are again with another fic on my ships for Firkle! I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: **Pariah** \- _An outcast._


End file.
